Security
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: This is songfic story...I've taken a few songs and made it into a continuing story type thing. Kagome realizes somethings unexpectedly, but can Inuyasha come to terms with the things he overhears her saying? DISCONTINUED
1. Chap 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or and other of the characters from Inuyasha the anime/manga series. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and I wish her all the best with the rest of the series. I do not own Stacie Orrico or any of her songs. But I do own Koji,cause I made him up!! Ha!

* * *

**Authors Note:** This a Song Fic based on the song Security sung by Stacie Orrico. Don't ask me when or how Kagome got one but for this to work she needed a boyfriend. As the fic begins Kagome is in her room crying about her boyfriend, Koji. (Remember this is before she realizes she loves Inu)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Another day ,all alone again   
Someone please love me   
Another game, another broken heart   
Why do I do this to myself  
If I could look and try to find someone  
Who won't leave me lonely

* * *

"I can't believe he broke up with me…"she said through her tears, " I really liked him."   
  
_"He was my first boyfriend after all, why shouldn't I be upset?"_   
  
"But why did he have to break up with..."her speech becoming slurred as she delved deeper into tears.   
  
_"I need to find a guy who will love me as much as I love him...someone who will be with me forever."_

* * *

But then I found I didn't need to search   
Cause you were the one and you came to me

* * *

"Ok, you said you'd only be three days,"he said, sliding the window open,"It's already been fo..."cutting his sentence short as he caught the scent of her tears.   
  
"Inuyasha,I'm sorry,"she managed to whisper.   
  
"Kagome..."walking toward her bed and sitting down next to her,"What's wrong?"   
  
"Koji broke up with me"saying it before she even realized what she was doing.   
  
"Who's Koji?"his voice becoming filled with jealousy even though he didn't really understand the term "broke up with me".   
  
"He was my boyfriend,"she continued,figuring that she had started it, so she had better well explain it,"And he didn't want to me to be his girlfriend anymore so he broke up with me..."   
  
After telling him, she broke down again,knowing that he would never understand what she was feeling.   
  
_"I can't believe that I told him, like he even cares..."_   
  
He hated to see her cry...even though he had only seen her do it a couple of times before...it made him feel guilty,even though he didn't do anything...this time.Not really even noticing what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.   
  
Not really believing what was happening and sort of numb to what she was doing as well,she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek,making him blush to match the color of his kimono.   
  
"Arigatou,Inuyasha. I feel much better now."

* * *

**AN**: Hope you liked it R&R! 


	2. Chap 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or and other of the characters from Inuyasha the anime/manga series. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and I wish her all the best with the rest of the series. I do not own Stacie Orrico or any of her songs. But I do own Koji,cause I made him up!! Ha!

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Another day, here I go again  
Drive myself insane

* * *

Back in his time,she couldn't get him off of her mind.   
  
"_Come on girl,get yourself together...remember he loves Kikyo,"_ not really convincing herself as much as she had hoped to with that thought_,"Well...I can still like him. It's not like they're married._"

* * *

Stop to think  
How could I forget  
You're with me every single day

* * *

Thinking about Inuyasha,she felt her face begin to burn as she remembered what she had done what seemed like only minutes ago.   
  
"_I can't believe I almost kissed him, thank Kami I realized what I was doing and only kissed him on the cheek._"   
  
Thinking about the same thing,Inuyasha looked over at the now beet red Kagome.   
  
"_Did she really kiss me?It was only on the cheek...but still..._" changing his train of thought "_Why did I hug her? It's not like I like her or anything...well maybe just a little..."_ not really believing himself and trying to justify his thoughts,"_I only like her because she reminds me of Kikyo,that's all..._"   
  
"_You're lying and you know it_" said a little voice inside his head.   
  
Glancing over at him for the first time since they had gotten back from her era,he seemed to be deep in thought.   
  
"_He's probably thinking about Kikyo,once we get the whole jewel He'll just abandon me and go to her I bet...wait thats not true he'll always protect me... he would never leave me...he'd at least make sure that I was home in my era first..._"letting a little sigh escape her.

* * *

Now I look and I see the one  
The only one for me

* * *

Because of school,she needed to go back to her time. Even though she didn't really want to and Inuyasha was making it worse by acting like she'd never return.   
  
"Inuyasha, I have a test tommorow. I'll be back in a day,I promise."   
  
"That's what you said last time," he said bluntly.   
  
"Yeah,but this time I mean it,"giving him puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Ok,go ahead, but be back as soon as you take your..uh...what did you call it...uh test,"he said,meanwhile the little voice in his head chimed in again, "_I told you so_."   
  
"Oh shut up!"   
  
Jumping into the well,she felt so lonely, she felt as if she left a peice of herself back with him.   
  
"Oh well, I'll be back with him by tommorow night and then I won't be lonely then,"thinking to herself she added,"I'm glad Koji broke up with me, otherwise I woulda never realized that I like Inuyasha."

* * *

Cause I don't need to search for  
A way to try to be more  
I have found a love that's so secure

* * *

Her day at school had been horrible, mainly because of Koji and what he was saying about her.   
  
"Can you believe what she did?" she had heard a girl say as she passed her in the hallway.   
  
"Yeah, Koji said that they went all the way."   
  
Thinking about what she had heard, she was mentally thrown for a loop. Were they talking about her? What had Koji told everyone?   
  
Spying Koji near her next class, she had walked up to him.   
  
"Ok,Kagome,I guess we can go back out, If...you promise to do all that stuff with me like before."   
  
"What stuff?!? We never did anything,"almost screaming.   
  
He didn't want to look like a lier in front of everyone, seeing as when she had come up to him everyone had turned to look at them,so he quickly came back with,"Sure we did. You're just a lier."   
  
"I can't believe I ever went out with you,you're...you're...you're such a JERK!!"she shouted as she bolted for the door, compleatly blowing off her test.   
  
"_Why not I'm usually not here anyway_,"she thought as she ran home crying.   
  
Running up to her room, she slammed the door and locked it,not giving her mom a chance to walk in on her crying.   
  
Not noticing that Inuyasha was sitting in the chair next to her desk, she sat down on her bed.   
  
"Kagome...why are you crying?"he whispered.   
  
"Oh...uh, Inuyasha,I didn't see you,"trying to wipe away the tears quickly,"Why are you here,I was gonna come back in a little while."   
  
"I was...You didn't answer my question. Why were you crying?" he repeated as he sat on the bed with her.   
  
"Oh...it's nothing...nothing at all,I promise."   
  
"You're lying...what's wrong?"   
  
Finally breaking down she told him.   
  
"It's Koji again, he said we did stuff...bad stuff...it's not true...we didn't even kiss...but because he's popular everyone believes him,"she said as the tears began to flow again.   
  
Hugging her again, but this time knowing what he was doing,this time even tighter,trying to comfort her and calm himself.   
  
"_How dare him,How dare he say things like that about my kagome?_"   
  
The little voice jumping at the chance,"_When did she become yours?_"   
  
"_Oh shut up_,"he thought back.   
  
Holding her tightly,he felt her pull away from him. Looking down into her watery eyes,he saw an emotion he had never seen in them. 

"_Why is she looking at me like that?" _he started to think,but his thoughts were directed into a new direction when she started to speak.  
  
"Arigatou Inuyasha. You're always here for me, and I hope you always will be."


	3. Chap 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

You fought for my heart

* * *

Sitting in silence for a while gave Inuyasha time to think.   
  
"_I'm gonna kill this Koji person. He's not gonna get away with what he did to My Kagome_," realizing that he kept saying My Kagome,"_I meant Kagome!_"   
  
He released her, jumped out of her window,and ran in the direction of Koji's scent. A bear on Kagome's bed had smelt faintly of another male so he figured he'd follow that scent.   
  
Running after him,compleatly out of breath and even more so confused, she shouted after him.   
  
"Inuyasha,where are you going?!?"   
  
Hearing what she said, he decided to ignore her and continue on his quest for the vile creton named Koji.   
  
Finally he reached where he was going, right in front of Koji's house. Luckly, a boy was standing in the yard using some loud thing that seemed to be cutting the grass.   
  
"Are you Koji?" he asked,his voice monotone.   
  
"Yeah, who are you?"   
  
"I'm the guy who's gonna make you pay for what you said about My Kagome," his voice becoming angered.

* * *

Arriving just as he said that Kagome was completely floored.   
  
"_Did he just say "My Kagome"?_" breaking her thought as Inuyasha charged at Koji.   
  
Not knowing what was happening, Koji just stood there.   
  
Reaching him, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him about three feet off the ground.   
  
"Look man,I swear...I didn't mean anything" he pleaded as he hung there, barely able to breathe.   
Screaming, she pleaded for his life as well.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't hurt him...please."   
  
But by then he had already punched him twice in the stomach and once in the face.   
  
Hearing Kagome's pleading voice, he dropped him and threatened, "Don't you ever even think about Kagome again or I'll be back, I swear it."

* * *

And you have won it

* * *

As he walked over to her, he just imagined how many times he'd be "sat" for what he'd done.   
  
When he was near enough to see he face clearly though, she seemed to be crying instead of being mad.   
  
"Kagome,I'm sorry...I" he said, knowing he had caused the tears this time.   
  
"No,no,Inuyasha...I'm crying because I'm happy...no one has ever stood up for me like that...Domo arigato gozaimasu..."

* * *

You're taking me over and I like that

* * *

Pulling her to him, he looked into her eyes and found a longing deep within them.   
  
"_Baka, she wants you to kiss her_" screamed the voice inside his head.   
  
"_And I want to kiss her...but....the what hell..._" giving in, he leaned down, his face getting closer and closer.   
  
"_He's going to kiss me...oh my gosh he's going" _her thoughts were interupted when his lips connected with hers.   
  
"_Mmm...I like this,_"she thought.

Nothing could describe the feeling that she felt. Warmness spread throughout her body, her senses seemed to heightened, and her mind could only focus on what was happening.

Breaking off the kiss,looked down want to make sure he'd done the right thing.   
  
She smiled warmly up at him.   
  
"_This feels different from when I was with Kikyo..._"   
  
"Inuyasha?"she said, still in a daze,"What was that for?"   
  
"Nevermind..."turning away,feeling embarassed that he had just shown his feelings to her and she didn't return them.   
  
Turning his face back to her,she said,"I didn't mean it like that,"as she kissed him again.   
  
"_Does that mean..._" he thought.   
  
"_Of course it does,you Baka!_" said the little voice,a little annoyed with Inuyasha's ignorance.   
  
"Man that coulda been me!"an annoyed Koji said while on the ground unable to get up.   
  
Releasing Kagome, Inuyasha walked over to Koji and kicked him in the stomach, making him groan in pain. Not caring to fight any longer, he walked back over to her,took her hand and began to walk towards her house.

* * *

I'm so glad you found me becasue

* * *

Looking down at their hands, her cheeks began to become red. Looking up from there, she noticed that Inuyasha was looking at her, and caught his gaze.   
  
"Inuyasha...we really need to talk..."she said sounding serious.   
  
"_Damnit, I knew this was to good to be true_," his pesimistic side taking over,"_She was just...just caught up in the moment...I'm such a baka..._"   
  
Seeing the depressed look on his face, she quickly added,"It's nothing bad,I promise," with a warm smile.   
  
"Ok..."he said. "_Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions..."_ thinking this and wanting to know what they needed to talk about he sped up his pace.

_"I feel so safe when I'm with him...I'm glad I found him_."

* * *

**Chibi Glossery**

Domo arigato gozaimasu - Thank you very much

Arigatou - Thank you

Ashiteru - I love you.

**

* * *

AN:** That was the end of the second verse...The only part of the song left is the chorus. R&R 


	4. Chap 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or and other of the characters from Inuyasha the anime/manga series. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and I wish her all the best with the rest of the series. I do not own Stacie Orrico or any of her songs. But I do own Koji,cause I made him up!!

* * *

**AN**: I decided to split the chorus into two parts...An idea came to me and I figured I'd do that...so hope you like it**.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**

Other relationships confuse me  
The thought of your simple love is crazy

* * *

Sitting on her bed, there was complete silence, each trying to think of what to say.  
  
"_I need to tell him how I feel...I mean he did kiss me....oh man why is this so hard? Why did i have to mess up back them? I'm such a baka!_"

Flashback

"Inuyasha..."she said still in a daze, "What was that for?"

End Flashback

"_I'm such a baka...I shoulda never kissed her...she doesn't love me...she thinks I'm stupid.. _" he train of thought being cut off by someone tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, you alright? You've been spacing for a while now."  
  
"Keh, fine" turning away again.  
  
After a while she worked up the courage to speak again after being shot down the first time.  
  
"Inuyasha...how do you feel about me?"  
  
"_Ahh...did she just ask me that...I thought I already showed her how I felt..._" he thought becoming nervous.  
  
"_You baka she wants you to tell her!_" the voice in his head said becoming angry again at the hanyou's ignorance.  
  
Seeing his expression, she began.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha...I'll go first then...I....I..."  
  
"Love you," he said, interrupting her, "I love you. I've loved you for a while now. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you."  
  
"I love you, too," she said still surprised that he had opened up to her like that.  
  
As he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, she leaned her head on his shoulder and asked what she knew they both were thinking about.  
  
"Inuyasha...what about Kikyo?"  
  
Turing a little to look at her, he saw the sad look on her face and her eyes becoming watery.  
  
"I'll tell her about us next time I talk to her...I feel different when I'm with you, you make me wanna be happy. Even though I still owe her a lot, you're the only one I love."  
  
"_Who could've imagined that Kagome would love...a lowly hanyou...its really crazy_."  
  
"_Wow did that really just happen? I thought he hated me...I guess not though...he may make me crazy a lot of the time...but I'm glad he loves me..._"

* * *

You make me feel like no one has before

* * *

"You know...Inu-kun...I didn't really want to go out with Koji...my friends wanted me to have a boyfriend so I would have initiative to come to school more often....well...now that I think about it, if I wouldn't have went out with him, we wouldn't have ended up like this," she said as she hugged his arms around her waist tighter.  
  
"Well...I guess that's true," he said as her nuzzled her neck, "You know what?"  
  
"Humm?" his breath teasing her neck, making her shiver.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
A warm smile covered her face. Turning around to look at him, she closed her eyes and leaned in.  
  
Realizing what she was doing he leaned down to kiss her once more.

* * *

I need you so close to me  
Cause you're the only one who makes my life complete

* * *

The kiss started off soft and gentle, but soon become more passionate, expressing their need to be closer to each other.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, he playfully began to nibble on her bottom lip, silently asking permission to deepen the kiss further.  
  
After some while they broke apart, desperately needing air.  
  
"Kagome," he said as he leaned back, away from her.  
  
"Hai, Inu-kun."  
  
"Why is he leaning away from me?"  
  
"I have something to ask you."  
  
"Hai, what is it?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"_I hope she'll say yes. I hope I don't freak her out...oh Kami, Kagome please say yes,_" was his silent prayer to the Gods.  
  
"Kagome...will you be...be my mate?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, of course I will!" she said as she jumped on him, pinning him below her.  
  
"Aishiteru," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru," she said as she closed her eyes and leaned in .  
  
"You sure?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You make my life complete...of course I'm sure," she said as she opened her eyes.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the cliffy...I promise the new chapter will be up soon. I'm thinking I may change it to be a story ...but I need your opinions...R&R and tell me if you want this to be a story or not.... 


	5. Chap 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or and other of the characters from Inuyasha the anime/manga series. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and I wish her all the best with the rest of the series. I do not own Stacie Orrico or any of her songs. But I do own Koji,cause I made him up!! Ha!

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is the last chapter in the songfic...It's the long awaited conclusion....hope you like it :D****

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Oh Lord, I know it took so long to see  
That you're my security

* * *

Opening her eyes, she saw a canopy of trees with the sun just beginning to seep through.  
  
"Was...was that just a dream? It seemed so real..." she said, bringing her fingers to her lips, as she thought of the kiss they had shared, while looking around for a certain hanyou.  
  
Finding him slumped against a tree, she began to remember what had happened in her dream, while a deep blush began to cover her face.  
  
Moments before Kagome had woken up, Inuyasha had heard her begin to stir and begin to talk in her sleep. The only thing he could fully make out from her mumbles was "You make my life complete...of course I'm sure."  
  
Thinking to himself, "_Kagome, who are you talking to in your dream? Probably Koga or that Hobo guy_," before he could finish his thoughts, Kagome began to awaken.  
  
Before she could see him awake, he slumped onto the tree and pretended to be asleep.   
  
"I think my dream may have been trying to tell me something."  
  
"_Hmm...what could it_," she gasped as she realized what it was, "_I love Inuyasha. I'm surprised it took me this long to realize it...I love Inuyasha_" her last words being said aloud barely above a whisper, but loud enough for Inuyasha's sensitive hearing to hear.  
  
Deciding to let her continue, thinking that he was still asleep, he listened intently to what she was saying.

* * *

You won't go away from me   
And know I know that I will never have to worry

* * *

"Inuyasha really would always be there for me like in my dream...he may not be as open as he was in my dream but I'm sure he would never leave me...I'll never have to worry about that."

* * *

You're my security

* * *

"Because you're my security," she finished, realizing that she was talking aloud.  
  
"_I hope he didn't hear any of that_," she thought glancing at the sleeping hanyou, "_No way he's asleep. He couldn't have heard me_."  
  
Deciding to rest a bit more before it was time to get up, she laid back down on her sleeping bag to reflect upon her dream and her newly realized feelings for Inuyasha.

* * *

**AN**: That's the end of the song fic...hope you liked it R&R :D


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: The last chapter was the end of the song fic....but its not the end of the story...  
  
There's still questions to be answered...like:  
  
What will Inuyasha do with his newly found info?  
  
Will Kagome share the dream with anyone? Maybe Keade....

Will Inuyasha truly admit his feelings for Kagome?

What will happen between the two?

Well all these questions wil be answered in the following chaps of Security  
  
So review and tell me if you would like me to continue the story...


	7. Chap 6 part A

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or and other of the characters from Inuyasha the anime/manga series. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and I wish her all the best with the rest of the series.

**Author's Note**: This is turning into more of a story in the format of a song fic...Well the song this time is called Suki to Itte. It's a song from the anime series Sailor Moon, and once again i don't own the song ,the series, or the artist who sings it. Also this is chapter 16 part A. I'm having a bit of writer's block...which conveniently started in the middle of chapter 16, so I figured I'd split it up so all the ppl waiting for the next chapter wouldn't hunt me down and hurt me for such a long wait. And as always R&R .

* * *

What head is confused

* * *

Trying hard not to give away that he was awake, he lay limply against the tree, trying to keep his breaths at an even pace.  
  
"_I know she's gonna catch me_,"he cringed at the thought of being sat. Not that he didn't like the taste of dirt, which conveniently was 10 feet below him, but he preferred to avoid it for as long as possible.  
  
Focusing on Kagome again, he began to hear her mumble to herself. Only picking up a few words, he listened harder.  
  
"I love Inuyasha,"he heard it breathlessly escape her mouth, barely above a whisper.  
  
"_WHAT?!?_" he mentally screamed to himself as he replayed what he had just heard come from Kagome over and over again.  
  
Hearing her continue, he listened, expecting her to start laughing, and say it was just a joke to see if he were awake and listening to her. 

"Inuyasha really would always be there for me like in my dream...he may not be as open as he was in my dream but I'm sure he would never leave me...I'll never have to worry about that...Because you're my security," she said turning in his direction, wishing he could hear her.

This had his mind reeling. "_She's not joking. There's no way she really loves me, but she wouldn't have said it otherwise. Kagome...she loves me_," he thought as he heard her lie back down.

Opening his eyes, he looked towards her. Noticing her eyes were closed, he jumped off the tree and neared where she was sleeping. "Kagome," he said to see if she was awake. When she didn't respond he continued,"Kagome...I love Kikyo, but I know that I also want you in my life...now I'm confused...why do you have to love me?"

* * *

When it remembers your smile?

* * *

"Inuyasha..." she said as she was awoken by him talking to someone. Turning over she found him beside her.  
  
Startled by her waking up, he jumped a little.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Keh, nothing. Just seeing when you were going to get up? With Sango, the monk, and the kit off looking for that shard in the northern lands, we won't have to wait as long for everyone. When you get up we can go," he said trying to cover up why he was there, but sounding harsher than he had meant.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I was just waiting for you to get up," she said sitting up and smiling at him.  
  
Staring at her for a moment, he saw another element to her smile that he had never seen before, hope, hope that he would love her back, a hope she didn't know he knew about.  
  
"_Kagome, you don't want to love me. I don't deserve your smile_," he thought before he was snapped back to reality by Kagome saying something to him.

"Inuyasha, are you just gonna stare off into space all day or are we gonna go. I mean you were the one who wanted to go so badly," she said as she bent over to pick up her bag, by that time having gathered her stuff together.  
  
Walking over to her, he took the bag from her and slung it on his shoulder, "Get on my back it'll be faster."  
  
Bending down so she could get on, he remembered the smile she had just given him, the same one she had given him when she had woken up.

* * *

I saw you in my dreams, but you're not my type

* * *

The day being uneventful, Kagome had asked Inuyasha to let them stop early, and he had simply given in without any complaint. As a matter of fact Inuyasha had been acting weird all day. He had carried her bag the whole day, hadn't asked for any food, even though he knew that there was mounds of ramen in her backpack, and had even let her win a argument almost immediately.  
  
As she unpacked her sleeping bag, she asked,"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You've been acting weird today."  
  
"Keh, wench are you done unpacking yet, I'm hungry,"he rudely snapped back.  
  
"_That's the Inuyasha I know, but still I wonder what was bothering him?_" she thought as she began to cook the ramen.  
  
After they ate they sat in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha had become even more confused as the day had went on. He had began to look at Kagome in a a different way, a more than friendly way, and this was confusing him.  
  
"_If I love Kikyo then why would I be thinking this way? It makes me think that I...no that can't be...I don't love Kagome_," he argued with himself, while Kagome looked on even more worried than she had been earlier.  
  
"_What could be bothering him. He tries to cover it up, but he's been acting really weird today. He even let me win that argument about which way we should turn. I thought I was gonna have to sit him to get him to let us go my way ,but he gave up and went my way so quickly....That's not like him_,"she mused as a sleepy feeling began to take over her.  
  
Standing up, she walked over to him and sat next to him, snapping him out of his other world. She was determined to find out what was wrong with him before she even slept a wink.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" he growled at her, while in his mind he was kicking himself for sounding so harsh.  
  
"I just wanted to talk. You know you can tell me anything, right? If something's bothering you, we can talk about it."  
  
"Keh, I told you nothing's wrong," he said trying to sound earnest.  
  
She didn't believe him, but decided to let the issue alone for the night.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, but if you feel the need to talk to me, I'll be right here. I'm gonna go try to get some sleep. You should too, we had to leave early if we hope to reach that village tomorrow," she said getting up and walking over to the sleeping bag.

It had been a long time since she had laid down to go to sleep, but something wouldn't allow her to go to sleep. That something was Inuyasha. She still worried that there was something that he wasn't letting on about. Deciding sleep was not an option, she sat up to see if Inuyasha was still up.  
  
Glancing toward the fire, where he had been before, she found his spot to be empty. She continued to look around until she found the sleeping hanyou, high in a tree, near where her sleeping bag was.  
  
"_I guess he figured he would need his rest for tomorrow, although he's never really cared about sleep before. Ok Kagome you need to get a grip...stop worrying about him for five seconds and worry about how you're gonna get to sleep_," she told herself.  
  
After a while of sitting there trying to fall to sleep, she gave up and figured she could take a bath in the hopes of making herself tired again and giving herself time to think of ways to get Inuyasha to open up to her, if that was possible.  
  
Looking toward the tree, she considered waking him up to tell him where she would be going, but thought better of it, "One if he knows I'm taking a bath, he may try and take a peek, and Two he may try and rush me and tell me I'm keeping him up...so I better not."  
  
So she gathered her things and headed off in the direction of the hot spring, in search of a sleep bringing and worry relieving bath.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been absorbed in a dream, about who other than the Miko who had just left for a bath.  
  
Dream  
  
"Kagome, where are you taking me?" he said as they walked down a street in Kagome's time.  
  
"You'll see,"she said as she flashed him a sweet innocent smile.  
  
After a while they arrived at a place called a Movie rental store. Walking inside,he saw the walls lined with the things Kagome had shone him once before called Dvds. After she had picked a few, they set back towards her house.  
  
As they were walking he took her hand in his. When he did this she looked at him and smiled, the smile that was reserved for him, and him only.  
  
Sitting on the couch, hand in hand, they watched the movie Kagome had picked out, but soon the movie was forgotten, as the couple looked into each others eyes, faces getting closer and closer together.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, I love you."  
  
Looking at the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he said with all the love he felt for her, "Kagome, I love you too."  
  
Opening his eyes from his dream, he didn't know what to think, the dream had just confused him more. He knew he had to figure out his feelings for Kagome but having dreams like that only proved to complicate matters further, but when he happened to glance down to where Kagome was sleeping, he knew what he was feeling, fear.  
  
Jumping out of the tree, he landed on her sleeping bag.  
  
"The one night I decide to sleep this happens. I'll never sleep again," he promised himself, as he sniffed to see if there were any sign of a struggle, there wasn't, but there was a scent that he had often smelled, the scent of vanilla ,the scent of Kagome's shampoo.  
  
"She's taking a bath!! She could've at least told me!" he yelled to an imaginary person.  
Continuing to smell Kagome's intoxicating scent, he followed it to a nearby hot spring. There he found Kagome, with her eyes closed, leaning against a rock, apparently thinking about something.  
  
"_Probably me_," he thought as he silently leapt into a nearby tree to keep watch over her, "_Kagome...I dreamt about her...but I don't love her. I care for her as a friend and that is all,_" but while he was thinking this he began to have more than friendly thoughts as he glanced down at the marvelous sight he saw below him.  
  
"_She's beautiful. How I wish I could hold her, smell her scent...wha...what am I saying, I'm start to sound like the monk. She's not for me to look at_," he thought, turning the other direction, not allowing himself to see the forbidden beauty that stand below him in the crystalline pool.

* * *

Your magic eye speeds up my heartbeat

* * *

Heading back to the campsite, as she began to finish her bath, he said to himself, "I'm glad that I didn't get caught. Here we go again, I have to pretend to be asleep, but if I didn't she would probably know that i looked at her...and I would get sat till next week," failing to realize that Kagome had come up next to him as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Why would you get sat till next week, Inuyasha?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"K,K,Kagome! Uh..uh..no,nothing," failing miserably to cover up what he had done.  
  
"Did you like what you saw, Inuyasha?" trying to trick him into telling her what he'd done so she really could sit him till next week.  
  
"Yes," he said still trying to think of a way to get out of this.  
  
"_Huh!!I didn't expect that_," she was thrown for a loop with his answer, but was determined to make him pay for seeing her naked, "Ok, play time is over, Inuyasha! SIT,SIT,SIT!!"  
  
Falling face first into the dirt, the incantation kept him there for quite a while, but when he was able to move he didn't, fearing that Kagome would say "it" again.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok? I'm sorry, I over reacted," she said trying to get an answer out of him.  
  
"Damn right you did! I was just trying to see where you were and happened to see you! I'm not perverted like the monk! Like I would want to see you with no clothes on..." he was going to continue his rantings about how wrong she was until he noticed the faint scent of tears, her tears, "Kagome, don't cry. Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, please just don't cry," he said as he stepped up to her and embraced her to calm her tears.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you say you were sorry?" she looked up, hoping that she had heard correct.  
  
"Yea, so what?" turning his face away so she couldn't see the slight blush that had begun to form.  
  
Turning him to face her again, she smiled up at him, making his heart race. Her eyes were the window to her soul and right now she was truly grateful for those simple words that he had just said to her.

* * *

**AN**: That's the end of part A, hope you liked it . R&R Not sure when the next part of the chapter will be up so keep checking back. 


	8. Chap 6 part B

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or and other of the characters from Inuyasha the anime/manga series. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and I wish her all the best with the rest of the series. I also do not own any of the songs I use in this fic -

* * *

**Author's Note**: The chappie is up Also I wanted to clear a few things up, as you may have seen, Inuyasha is acting a little weird, well he is supposed to be acting that way, he is realizing that he loves her, and he doesn't know how to deal with the new feelings that he is feeling, so he is staying quiet most of the time to try and figure out what the feelings are . Hope that cleared up some things...Now onto the chappie

* * *

If I don't do anything, I can stay near you

* * *

As he sat there that night, after everything had settled down and Kagome had finally went to sleep, he couldn't help but question why he had apologized.

"_I wonder why I did that, I've never done it before. Most of the time I just try to get her to stop without telling her I'm sorry_," this continued well into the night, seeing as he had told himself that sleeping would only cause more trouble.

As the sun rose that morning, Inuyasha opened his eyes, apparently having falling asleep. Bolting upright, his gaze quickly dropped to the sleeping beauty below him.

"Thank Kami," he said to himself, as she began to stretch.

"Morning," he whispered to her as he dropped silently to the ground.

"Morning," she yawned, thinking that he was being extremely nice.

"When's breakfast?" he asked not too long after, his stomach growling loud enough for her to hear.

"Hehe, soon I promise. If you want I have some granola bars in my bag."

That's how the morning went, no mention of the things that had happened the night before, with the only difference being Inuyasha being unusually sweet.

As they walked in the direction of their next destination, silence prevailed as the conversation starter was caught up in her own thoughts.

"_When he told me sorry last night, I didn't know what to say. He's never been so sweet to me. It's making it harm on me. I know he loves Kikyo, but the way he's been acting makes me want to tell him, even though I know that it would only complicate our already shaky friendship..._" she thought, letting out a sigh.

"_She's depressed, I wonder what I did this time?_" he thought to himself, "_She's really getting to me, I used to not care that she was upset, now I can't help but feel as if I need to make her feel better, the need to protect her_."

By the middle of the day, Inuyasha could tell that a storm was coming, and decided to stop and find a shelter to ride out the storm in.

"Kagome, get on my back. A huge storm is coming our direction, I need to find shelter to get you out of it."

As the sky began to become black, they jumped from treetop to treetop, in search of a village or camp. The rain began to lightly drizzle and nothing had been found. Giving up the search for a camp, he settled to find them a cave to stay in.

"_It may not be the best place to spend the night, but at least we'll be dry_."

As they landed on the ledge that lead to the cave he had spotted from the tree they had been in, she couldn't help but gasp.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, as she looked around the cave. Its walls seemed to shimmer, as light danced around the cave.

"Keh," was his only response, for he had no clue how to respond, not wanting to sound too girly or soft.

After the effects of the beautiful cave had worn off, they realized one fact, the cave may be dry, but they were far from it. Ultimately leaving them in a very awkward situation, either stay wet and risk the chance of getting a cold which would delay them in their search for the jewel, or remove their clothing.

Realizing this fact first, Kagome immediately went to her bag to see if anything had managed to stay dry. To her luck, under her books, shoved into a plastic bag, undoubtedly put in there by her mother, was a blanket big enough for two people to fit under.

"I love my mom," she said aloud, confusing him.

"Keh, what now?" he questioned.

"Well in case you haven't noticed. We're wet and..." she said as a blush spread across her face, her annoyance turning into embarrassment, "Well...all the extra clothes I had are wet and we need to get dry so...." she stopped, being far too embarrassed to continue.

All he could do was stare at her, his mouth making a silent "O".

Breaking the silence, Kagome quickly added, "BUT I do have a blanket. We can share it."

Inuyasha's mind was racing, all the things he had thought about not to long ago while she was bathing rushing through a mile a minute.

"Uhh...ok," was all he managed to get out, trying to maintain self-control, as well other parts of himself.

As they made the fire, they both dreaded what they knew would be coming, being naked beside a person you could barely keep your hands off of when they were clothed.

The fire was now ablaze and the time had come, so turning around, back to back, they removed their clothes, in hopes that the other was not stealing a glimpse.

Closing their eyes, turning around, and sitting on the ground near the fire, they huddled together under the blanket, that had apparently shrunk while they were laying their wet clothes near the fire to dry.

Trying to keep from touching one another was another problem. Arms, legs, hands, just about any flesh that could touch had.

Touching flesh has set off a reaction in not only him, but her as well.

As she sat there, she couldn't help but think of all the things that they could be doing under the blanket other than what they were doing now, her thoughts mainly residing in the realm of Miroku's thinking.

Inuyasha had become distracted, as Kagome's scent wafted toward his nose, the scent becoming very intoxicating. It was all he could do to not make her his right then and there.

Trying to take their minds off of the things they were currently on, they began to talk about anything that popped into their heads.

"So do you think that Naraku has gotten any more shards?" Kagome said as she tried to scoot further away from him, but only moving about an inch or two.

"Uh...I don't know," he replied, "Ka, Kagome uh... do you think the clothes are dry yet?"

"I don't think so, but I have an idea. If we go to sleep, then when we wake up they should be dry. Sound like a plan?"

"Keh, If you think it'll make the time pass sooner," he said, truly thanking the gods that he could at least be able to escape the torture he was now in.

Laying her head on his shoulder, careful to not touch any part of him, trying to avoid the hentai thoughts for the moment.

She soon fell asleep, and he sat there, thinking that even though this was a little awkward, he wouldn't be able to find another person that he would rather be here with than her.

"I may not be sure of how I feel about you right now, but I'm glad that you're here with me," he said, as he laid his head on top of hers, deciding that it was better that he didn't try to do anything, allowing him to stay here with her just like this.

* * *

The clouds, the road, and the mind leave singing

* * *

Hours later she woke up, due to the rain that was splashing on her hand.

"_I guess I picked the only spot in the whole cave with a leak_," she thought, laughing to herself.

While she was asleep, Inuyasha's arms had managed to wrap themselves around her waist, so she sat there for quite a while trying to get loose to check and see if the clothes were dry. Once she was loose, she cautiously made sure he was still asleep before she took her section of the blanket off and walked across the cave, toward the fire. Kneeling down, she touched her underwear, which were dry. She touched her shirt which was also dry.

As she put them back on, she couldn't help but wish that they weren't dry yet.

"_Oh well I guess it wasn't meant to be_," she thought to herself.

Not wanting to wake him, she walked over to the entrance of the cave, and sat down just far enough away as to not get wet.

Listening to the rain seemed to calm her, to quell her worries.

"_The rain's beautiful. It's like its singing song, just for me_," she thought, as she began to sing a song she had never heard before, as if lead by the rain.

It was a song of sadness, one of worry, but also one of hope most of all, love. The words just flowed into her, as if the song was made for her, to allow her to express her emotions in song.

He awoke to someone singing, the person sounded like his mother in a way. All of her songs had been about love, but had always had a sort of sadness to them. An unspoken sadness had always been there, always, even in the happiest of songs. This song had the same quality to it, but instead of it hiding the sadness, it was the song. A song of unspoken love and heartache.

He couldn't help but be captivated by her song, nearly brought to tears by it. Listening the song, he feel asleep, feeling as if something in him had changed, even if he couldn't exactly tell you what it was.

* * *

Say you love me, say I'm dear

* * *

Getting dressed the next morning, he couldn't forget her song. It had touched him, in an unspeakable way, although he had not realized it yet.

Arriving in the next village, they searched all over the town, hoping to find a substantial rumor to follow, finding none they decided to move onto the next village. Gathering supplies, but as they did this Inuyasha was very quiet. The new feelings he was experiencing were confusing him further than he had been in the last few weeks, and he was trying to sort them all out. While doing this, he tried to avoid Kagome as much as possible, seeing as when he saw her, his heart raced and he felt a little funny, which confused him even more.

"What the hell is wrong with me, I don't get sick!! I feel like this whenever I'm around Kagome...hell I don't know!!" he growled, scaring a few people in the market that he was in.

After everything was gathered, they set off, ready for nearly anything.

"Inuyasha, you ok?" she asked, once again becoming concerned because of his quietness.

Turning toward her, he had expected to tell her the usual Keh, but as he looked at her, his face softened and for the first time in quite a while, he gave her a straight answer.

"I'm just thinking about something, it's just a few things I've realized recently."

"Oh, ok. Do you want to talk about it?" she said, confused at his openness.

"No, you can't help," he barked at her, adding in his mind, "_You'll probably just make it worse_."

Later that day as he was setting up camp, and she was starting dinner, he couldn't help but sneak a glance in her direction. He had been doing that the whole day for no reason, he had sensed no danger so he knew she was fine, but for some reason he caught himself on numerous occasions doing so.

Once the camp was set, he sat down to join Kagome, who was just putting the water in the cups of Ramen.

As she handed him the cup, her hand brushed his, which caused him to nearly drop it. Catching the cup before it scalded both of them, he looked to see if any had spilled on her, completely missing the almost half of cup that had spilled on his own arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, sure he had hurt himself pretty badly. Nearly running over to her bag she quickly grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on his arm.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"If you haven't noticed, you just spilled half of your ramen on your arm! I'm trying to make sure you're ok," she said now applying ointment to his arm.

"Oh, ok," he said, a blush rising on his face.

As she finished wrapping his arm in a bandage, looked up, asking "Are you sure you're..." her words leaving her as she looked into his eyes.

She had never seen that look in his eyes before, a look of longing. Unable to look away, her heart started to race and a blush appeared on her face.

With her being so close to him, his heart was pounding as well. But when she looked into his eyes, he nearly kissed her on the spot. He could almost completely hide the fact that he wanted to kiss her, but his eyes gave his soul away, they would betry him in a moments notice. His eyes showed how much he wanted to take her into his arms, how much he wanted her, and even though he didn't realize it yet, how much he loved her.

Mentally screaming at her, he said, "_Please I need to hear that you love me. Tell me you love me_."

As if to hear his silent plee, she started, "I, Inuyasha, I, I, I..." the sentence left unfinished, as his face began to come closer to hers.

All logical reason had left him, even though he didn't know exactly how he felt about her yet, he knew that this felt right. But at the last moment, he turned away, leaving both of them disappointed.

In the split second before he turned his head, he had thought, "I can't do this...It's not right now matter what I think."

* * *

Little by little I gently grow used to you

* * *

After the incident earlier that day, he decided to keep his distance. Like he knew would happen, Kagome was depressed. He didn't know what to tell her. He would tell her he was sorry, but he didn't think it would be the right thing to say. The only thing that would make her feel better was if he were to tell her that he loved her, and he just didn't know the answer to if he did or not.

The sun was setting and they still hadn't talked to each other, feeling to akward to even attempt to talk.

Soon it was night, and it was time for bed. But the issue had still not been solved. Getting up for where she was, Kagome walked over to him, determined to at least talk to him.

"Inuyasha?" she said trying to get his attention.

"Keh, what?"

"Uhh, about earlier...forget about it ok? I'll forget about it too, 'kay?" she said smiling at him.

"Feh, okay," he said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well...I...I wanted to ask you something. Well I have a test coming up and I need to go home for at least a little while, I can be back after the test in a few days. Is that okay?"

"Since we haven't found anything...fine you can go, but be back in a week."

It was long since he had told her that she could go, but he began to have second thoughts.

"_I can't believe that I'm gonna let her go_," he thought to himself.

Doubting that he could stay here alone for a week, he considered getting her after a few days, but decided that would be bad, and he would probably get sat like before.

"I don't think I could be here...without her...for a whole week," he said, not really to anyone.

The next morning, he woke up extra early, to be able to at least walk with her to the well, if nothing else.

When she awoke, she gathered all of her things, trying not to wake him. After all the pots and pans, blankets, and clothes were put into her bag, she turned around to head off in the direction of the well, but was stunned to see Inuyasha leaned against a tree.

"So you were gonna leave without saying bye?" he asked her accusingly.

"Uh...I didn't want to wake you," she said trying to defend herself.

"Well you didn't, I've been up waiting for you. I'm gonna walk you to the well."

"Okay, you promise I can still go, you're not gonna pull me back and tell me I can't go?"

"Keh, no,"

When they were almost to the well, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, turning her around.

"Kagome, don't go...I...I....well we need to find the shards," he studdered.

"But I have to, I have a test, please, I promise I'll be back..." he pleading becoming anger, "I'll say "it". "

"Ok then, if you're going... I'm going too," he said as he picked her up, ran to the well, and jumped in.

"_I may not like her time that much, but at least I won't have to be without her for a week_."

* * *

**AN**: There it is, Chap 6 part B. I hope you liked it, I've been going through a lot...my dad had his toe amputated, so we've been back and forth to the hospital, making sure that all the infection in his toe is gone. Plus school started and I have AP classes which give a lot of HW, so I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm not going to promise when it will be. Thanks so much for reading. Please R&R. Hope you liked it !


	9. Chap 7 part A

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or and other of the characters from Inuyasha the anime/manga series. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and right now I'm a little upset at her for ending the series... I also do not own any of the songs I use in this fic either

* * *

**Author's Note**: The chappie is up finally...but its my teachers fault...(just a bit of advice...don't take Chemistry, Ap Biology ,Honors Eng 12, and Algebra 2 all in one semester). This chappie doesn't have much fluff in it, but the next will, seeing as this is only chap 7a you will get the fluff in 7b. BTW in the chap when it says that she goes and sits in the bathroom during a scary movie...well I did that probably 3 or 4 years ago (I was watching Final Destination...and it was my mom who came looking for me). And as you can see my life has also slipped into this chapter a bit... Also if you haven't heard, Inuyasha the series has ended in Japan, the final episode being 167, but there have been rumors of a second series of Inuyasha or at least a OVA to tie up the loose ends in the series, I have seen up to 164... so I can't wait to get the last few episodes that I ordered. Well enough of my ranting...so onto the Chappie 

* * *

Our first date was a Sci-Fi Movie

* * *

"Inuyasha," she growled, "I can't study with you staring at me. Go do something with Souta or go watch some TV." 

"I wasn't staring at you!" he growled back.

"Well, whatever. I still can't concentrate. If you don't go somewhere, I know a way to make you go that might be a little bit more painful," she said as she turned her head towards him, an evil glint in her eyes.

"_Great, now she's gonna make me leave by sitting me till I go through the floor_..." he thought as he got up, heading for the door, admitting defeat in the matter.

As he left, she couldn't help but sigh. She really hadn't wanted him to leave, but every time she had tried to do a math problem for Algebra or memorize the element symbols for Chemistry, she would hear him do something and that would break her concentration. At least on studying, she would then concentrate on Inuyasha for a while, till she realized that she had been sitting staring at the same problem for well more than ten minutes.

"_I wonder where he went_," she thought to herself, but scolded herself moments after the thought had crossed her mind.

"You can't be thinking about Inuyasha right now. Get a grip girl, you have a test tomorrow in Chemistry and you can't even remember what the symbol for Aluminum is!"

After another twenty minutes spent blankly staring at the periodic table, giving up, she stood up and stretched.

"Even with him out of the room, I can't help but think about him. Plus I think I need a break," she said as she exited her room in search of the hanyou that she couldn't seem to get off her mind.

As she descended that stairs, she was met by her mom.

"I'm glad you came down, I was about to go and get you and Inuyasha. Dinner's done and I thought that you might be hungry."

"Hehe, Mom, you know Inuyasha, he's always hungry. I'm surprised he's not already down here waiting for you to finish cooking."

"Kagome. Well that is true. Your father was the same way. I don't know if you remember or not, but he would always come in while I was cooking ,and try to steal things from the pan as I was stirring it," she sighed, her gaze becoming a far off one, one deep in thought.

"Sounds like Inuyasha alright," Kagome interrupted quickly, seeing the sad expression cross her mothers normally cheerful features. She remembered that look from when she was little. Soon after her father had passed away, she had caught her mother many times with that far off look in her eyes, not exactly sad, but for what it seemed in deep thought about a sad subject. Undoubtedly her father.

"Yes, it does. Well if you wouldn't mind going to get him and Souta, I'll set the table," she said heading back the way she had come.

"_I hate to see her like that_," Kagome thought as she ascended that stairs once again, in search of her brother and Inuyasha.

As she approached the door she could hear the sound of a video game.

"_I don't understand it, he doesn't understand a TV, but he understands a PS2_?" she thought to herself as she pushed open the door.

"You lost Inu-no-nichan, want to try again?" Souta asked, not noticing that Kagome had come into the room.

Inuyasha on the other hand had noticed her even before she had come in.

"_Damn wench, always distracting me. I lost because of her_," he thought to himself, even though he had lost about ten times before she had even passed by the door on her way downstairs.

"Dinner's done, if you want to come eat then," but before she could even finish her sentence, Inuyasha had dropped his controller and had proceeded to the doorway where she stood. Picking her up he held her bridal style as he leaped down the stairs toward the waiting food.

"Hay! Kid, if you want some food you better get down here," he yelled back up to Souta.

"So Honey, have you finished studying??" her mother asked, as everyone finished eating, well as Inuyasha finished eating. He had liked the food so much that he had had thirds, as well as the remainder of Kagome's miso soup and omelet.

"Not yet, I just can't concentrate tonight. I'm a little distracted," she said as she cast a sideways glance in the direction of Inuyasha.

Laughing, her mother picked up some of the dinner dishes, signaling for Kagome to gather the rest.

"Well, why don't you and your little distraction go to a movie or something?" she whispered in her ear just as she had turned on the water to rinse the dishes. She had learned of Inuyasha's sensitive hearing and wanted him to think this all Kagome's idea.

"But," she was interrupted as her mother placed a finger over her mouth.

"Just go, it will be good for the both of you," she said, thinking to herself, "_I'll have grandchildren in no time flat_."

As she and Kagome entered the Family room, she chuckled to herself, thinking of little children with puppy dog ears running around the shrine.

"Inuyasha," she said as he shot her a questioning look, "You wanna go do something? I'm not going to be able to study tonight anyway."

"Keh, fine. I don't have anything else to do here anyway." he said as if annoyed.

"Ok, so it's set. Let me change and we can call to see when the next movie is showing." she said as she turned and walked out of the room, towards her room.

"Humm, what should I wear?" she asked herself, as she began to throw clothes on her bed.

After picking out one, she hung it on her door, and went downstairs. Deciding to change after she called in order to know how long she would have to get ready.

"Inuyasha" she called, not seeing him on the couch with Souta.

"What?" he said as he came from the kitchen, where he had been waiting for her.

"What do you want to see?" she asked him, handing him the paper where all the movie names were listed.

He had never really ever told anyone, but although he had been taught how to read, he had forgotten most of it long ago. He had had no use for things such as reading. Fighting and staying alive were the only skills he had needed in the Sengoku Jedai when he was a boy ,so he had driven everything else he had learned out of his mind.

But not wanting Kagome to know his little secret, he pointed to one he could read, Signs.

"Humm, ok," she said, truly hoping that he would pick something different.

She had always been afraid of scary movies, especially ones with aliens in them. The last time Yuka had dragged her to one, she had sat in the bathroom for more than half the movie, being too afraid to stay in the theater, until Yuka came looking for her to see if she was alright.

"It'll be ok, I'll have Inuyasha there to protect me if I get scared," she thought to herself, a slight blush coming onto her face, as she picked up the phone to dial the theater.

"Hello, and welcome to Edogawa Cinema 13," she heard the operator say on the other end, "What movie please?"

"Signs."

"Thank you. Signs will be showing at twelve, one thirty, three thirty, five, seven thirty, eight..."

Hanging up, she said, "Ok, well we can go at eight. That gives me time to get ready and us time to get there."

Once back in her room, she continued to get ready. Slipping on her favorite pair of jeans and a low cut pink sweater.

Looking in the mirror, she said to herself, "I hope Inuyasha likes it..." but stopped as she realized what she was saying.

"Come on girl, we're not going out. But...I can pretend right? Well if we were ...this could be considered our first date," she said ,as a blush covered her face, as she though of things that happen on dates.

As she had finished saying this, someone knocked on her door.

As he walked in his eyes were automatically drawn to her. Her shirt drew his attention to her chest, the shirt being so low cut he could see the top of the lacy thing that she wore under her shirt. Unable to say anything he just stared for a while, his eyes glued to her chest.

"_This is almost as bad as when I saw her naked_," he thought to himself.

"_Well I guess he likes it_," she said getting redder.

"Kagome...what's a date?" Inuyasha asked, able to talk again, apparently having heard her conversation with herself.

"Uhh...well...um well its when two people, a guy and a girl, go somewhere together....uh most of the time they umm... are going out with each other, they are boyfriend and girlfriend," the blush on her face getting deeper in color as she talked.

"You changed your clothes," she said, trying to break the silence.

He had put on a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. He even had shoes on, as well as the baseball cap that he hated.

Kagome couldn't help but think, "_Man...he's hott_."

"Oh...yea," he said, unable to say anything else, a slight blush coming across his face as well.

As he turned away from her, he couldn't help but think about all the things that, according to Kagome, boyfriends and girlfriends did on dates.

"W...well are you ready to go?" she said as she looked at the clock, hoping that they wouldn't be late.****

* * *

AN:Well that is the end of chapter 7a. Hope you liked it - I will try to work on the second part of the chapter soon, I have the main points mostly thought out and now all I have to do is write it down, but writing it down depends on how nice my teachers want to be...WHO EVER SAID SR. YEAR IS SUPPOSED TO BE SLACK, LIED!!! R&R Ja ne!!


End file.
